


Assurance In Time

by Veale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veale/pseuds/Veale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus let his gaze drift back to Sirius for the umpteenth time that night, before sighing and looking back down at the drink in his hand. Still talking with Marlene. <em>Thats fine, he’ll come see me eventually…</em> Although even the ever-optimistic Remus was beginning to have his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance In Time

Remus let his gaze drift back to Sirius for the umpteenth time that night, before sighing and looking back down at the drink in his hand. Still talking with Marlene. _Thats fine, he’ll come see me eventually…_ Although even the ever-optimistic Remus was beginning to have his doubts. The post-victory quidditch party had been going on for a few hours already and Remus was sure that Sirius hadn’t so much as looked in his direction for at least the past 30 minutes.

_It’s fine, they aren’t doing anything except talking. It’s not her fault for flirting, she doesn’t know we’re together._

Remus was jolted out of his brooding by an inebriated James slumping on the sofa next to him, swinging an arm around Remus before speaking. “Hey Moony, what’re you doin’ all ‘lone over here?”

“Just needed a break. What about you? Where’s Lily?” replied Remus, attempting to deflect the conversation away from himself.

“Oh! Right, tha’s right, Lily said- she said she want’d to talk to you. Why’d you reck’n she wants to talk to you?” asked James, tilting his head with a curious expression as he finished.

Remus huffed a laugh at his friend and said, “Dunno mate, but I’ll tell you after I see her, alright?” Handing the boy his almost full bottle of firewhisky and standing.

“Alright Moony, good luck. Oh, and say hello to her from me!” he shouted at Remus as the other boy walked towards the girl in question, who was currently in conversation with Alice.

Seeing the boy approach over Alice’s shoulder, Lily said goodbye to her, and made her way to Remus. “Remus! How are you? I wanted to talk to you,”

“Good thanks, Lily. Yeah, Prongs said as much.”

Leading him over to an unoccupied area, Lily turned back around and quirked an eyebrow at Remus, before looking pointedly over his shoulder. Remus sighed, already knowing without looking, what would entail.

“Did something happen between you and Sirius?” said Lily, studying Remus’ face as she spoke.

“No, everything fine, I promise.” Remus answered honestly.

“Really? So there’s no reason Sirius has been talking to Marls for the past 15 minutes, and why you’ve been looking on longingly and despondently for even longer?” But before Remus could defend his boyfriend, or himself for that matter, Lily cut him off. “I’m pretty sure she wants to snog him. I mean, I’m really sure she wants to snog him and probably more.”

“Ah, yeah… Looks that way doesn’t it?” Remus stated, looking back over at the girl being discussed.

“What do you mean, ‘ah, yeah’? Aren’t you going to stop him?” said Lily indignantly.

Hesitating for a minute, Remus, again, looked back over at them, Marlene was currently laughing at something Sirius had said. “No, I think… I think if that’s what he wants, then he can. As long as he’s happy.” looking back at Lily with a sad smile.

“You’re so bloody— You have such low self-esteem that you’re going to let your boyfriend, and best friend might I add, cheat on you? Right. Well. If you’re not going to stop it, I will.” Before marching over to the pair.

Remus watched on, biting his lip as Lily cut in front of Marlene and spoke harshly to the confused boy, bitterness evident to everyone involved.

Unable to hear any of what was being discussed, Remus had no alternative but to keeping staring as Sirius began blushing and started looking down at his feet instead of at the still ranting Lily, and as Marlene looked more and more bewildered.

Finally finishing, Lily huffed once more, before striding away to the sofa that contained an apparently unconscious James Potter.

Without saying goodbye to Marlene, Sirius shuffled towards Remus, still looking at the ground and scratching his neck as he approached.

“Uh, hey Moony…”

“Hey Pads, everything alright?” answered Remus, attempting to sound unaware that he was the cause of the scene that just happened.

“Yeah, just, uh, just had a bit of a chat with Lily…”

“Oh, alright. How’d that go then?”

“Pretty bad actually, believe it or not,” chancing a small grin before continuing, “she mentioned something about you actually, said something like, ‘Snog Marlene for all I care, it’s not like Remus would.’ and then she went on to call me an ‘ungrateful, selfish prat’… Was she right? I mean, she was obviously right about the ungrateful and selfish part, but would you really not care if I snogged McKinnon?” Finishing hesitantly, as if he was unsure he wanted to know the answer.

“Um, yeah, I guess I would care. But… If you preferred snogging Marlene over me, then… I-I’d understand.” shrugging weakly as he finished.

“Why’d you think I wanna snog her over you?” looking genuinely intrigued at this.

“I don’t know, you just- you’ve been talking to her for a while and she was flirting and laughing…”

“Oh, Moony, you daft prat. You think I was flirting back? Wormy asked me to try and see if she was interested in him, that’s all. You think I would rather be listening to her prattle on about some uninteresting crap, instead of listening to you prattle on about some interesting crap?”

Remus huffed a laugh before continuing, “Wormy asked you to talk to her? Oh. I suppose that makes sense. He was pretty eager to know if she was here before… Sorry…”

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything, bloody insecure werewolf, should’ve just come over and told her to take her hands off your property.”

Giggling at his dramatic friend before asking, “Are you really? Like are we proper together and all?”

“Yes Moons, I’m your proper property, always have been. Seriously.”

Rolling his eyes at the well-used pun, Remus allowed himself to be dragged to the nearest corner where they wouldn’t be seen, unless looked for, and met Sirius halfway as he leant in.

Seeing a grinning Lily Evans watching, just before his eyes closed and their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a few posts about possessive!Remus, but I feel that doesn't really fit his character, (at least in the early stages, before Sirius can convince him of his self-worth) I feel it's more likely he'd undervalue himself. But that's just my 2 cents, you're welcome to tell me how wrong I am [here,](http://vealos.tumblr.com) or you can just message me about how your day was because I'm always down for that too.


End file.
